Automatic call distribution (ACD) systems are well-known in the prior art. These systems typically include a switching system for interfacing a plurality of telephone trunk lines to a plurality of agents each located at a workstation. An ACD system provides distribution of incoming calls to those agents who have been available for the longest period of time. The system queues calls on a first in, first-out basis if no agents are available to handle an incoming call.
Prior art switches for use in automatic call distribution systems typically include a plurality of line interface card modules supported in a rack module of a housing. Each of these card modules include a printed circuit board having suitable electronics for controlling communications from typically up to sixteen (16) individual telephone trunks. While such switches have proven generally reliable, it is quite common that component parts on the card modules therein must be replaced due to normal wear or malfunction. To this end, a technician is required to remove and replace the entire card module even though in a typical scenario only on of the sixteen telephone ports is defective The fact that an entire card module must be replaced even if only a single port therein is defective substantially increases the repair cost and decreases the reliability of the overall ACD system switch. As a corollary, it has not been cost effective in the prior art to provide significant processing capability on the plug-in card module itself because of the probability that the entire card may have to be replaced even if the processor therein remains fully operational.
There is therefore a need for an improved plug in card module for use in an automatic call distribution switching system which obviates the replacement of non defective components and which provides the capability of providing substantial modularity and increased processing capability at the line interfaces modules of the ACD switch.